Alexander Graham Bell
'Alexander Graham Bell '(1847 - 1922) was a Scottish-born scientist, inventor, engineer, and innovator who was credited with inventing the first practical telephone. He was on friendly terms with Henry Green, who nicknamed him, "Aleck." Biography Early life Born in Edinburgh, Scotland, Alexander Graham Bell considered communication an important part of his family's life. When Bell was twelve, his father developed a phonetic alphabet for his deaf mother. Bell also showed inventiveness in his teenage years, formulating a system of dehusking wheat and, with the help of his brothers Melville and Edward, developed a speaking automaton by manipulating air. As a genius for his age, Alexander was hired as a "pupil-teacher" of elocution and music in Weston House in Scotland. He eventually joined his family in London after Edward died due to tuberculosis. In London, Bell attended the University of London and worked with his father for the deaf. Working with the Assassins As the operator and installer of the telegraph, Bell shared the same adversary with the London Assassins - Crawford Starrick. This caused him to form an alliance and friendship with the Assassin leader Henry Green, and aided his exploits against the Templar-affiliated gang, the Blighters. In 1868, Green introduced the twin Assassins Jacob and Evie Frye to Bell, who brought to him a broken grappling hook pistol acquired from Rexford Kaylock. Bell modified the mechanism so it could be attached to the Assassin Gauntlet as a rope launcher. In return, Evie volunteered to assist Bell in mending broken fuses atop the Elizabeth Tower for the telegraph line being set up against the Starrick Telegraph Company. While traveling to the Palace of Westminster, she also suggested to Bell that the phonetic telegraph be desired to invent could be named as the telephone. After the new fuses were installed, Bell created a formula for smoke bombs to be used by the Assassins. Returning to his workshop, Bell showed Jacob the first messages of his invention and was able to procure a second rope launcher for him. Much later, Bell installed a dart mechanism in Jacob and Evie's gauntlets, allowing them to fire darts containing a hallucinogenic serum, which would turn into gas upon contact with heat. The twins further assisted him by recovering cable lines taken by the Blighters in the College Wharf and informed him of a poison shipment from Starrick. After Jacob destroyed the factory of Starrick's Soothing Syrup and eliminated its Templar producer John Elliotson, Bell took it upon himself to inform his neighbors the truth about the drug. Starrick then offered Bell a huge amount of money to coax him to his side. Bell inadvertently refused; aware of what the Blighters were capable of, he created voltaic bombs, should he use it to stun assailants if the need arose. He offered prototypes and protective insulators to the Frye twins, hoping that they would test it for him to get the right formula. The opportunity came as the infuriated Blighters arrived. As Bell delayed the enemy gang with his talk, the twins tested the voltaic bombs on them. Together with the twins, they headed to the telegraph station to prevent Starrick from spreading false information to the city and show them the truth regarding the Templars' operation. Bell destroyed three telegraph machines to cripple Starrick's plans. Later life By 1870, his brother Melville caught tuberculosis as well and their family was forced to move to Canada. Though Alexander was showing symptoms as well, he still managed to invent the earlier versions of phones. The inventor eventually died in 1922 at the age of 75, and to honor him, phone traffic was shut down for a minute. Gallery ACS_Freedom_of_the_Press_1.png|Bell writing in his journal ACS_Freedom_of_the_Press_3.jpg|Henry Green conversing with Alexander ACS_Freedom_of_the_Press_6.jpg|Bell tinkering with the rope launcher ACS_Freedom_of_the_Press_7.jpg|Bell attaching the rope launcher to Evie's gauntlet ACS_Freedom_of_the_Press_10.jpg|Bell thanking Evie ACS_Freedom_of_the_Press_11.jpg|Bell showing Evie a smoke bomb Appearances * ''Assassin's Creed: Syndicate ''